The inventive concept relates to a resistive memory device and to a method of operating the resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device having a 3-dimensional (3D) cross-point structure and to a method of operating the resistive memory device.
Resistive memory devices switched between two different resistance states according to an external stimulus applied to a resistive layer have been recently proposed. A 3-dimensional (3D) cross-point structure in which a memory cell is disposed at a crossing point between two crossing electrodes is also proposed to highly integrate a resistive memory device. As there is a continuous demand for down-scaling of the resistive memory device having the 3D cross-point structure, a thickness reduction of all layers of the resistive memory device including electrodes has gradually increased, resulting in a phenomenon in which a resistive layer and a conductive line contact each other. Thus, a resistive memory device having a 3D cross-point structure may have issues of reliability.